


Disillusion of Passion

by summerhall



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/pseuds/summerhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael must have imagined it a thousand different ways. He never thought it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disillusion of Passion

He's wanted her since he got out of the coma. Since that early summer evening when he escaped from the hospital and sought refuge in her bedroom. He hadn't been dealing with his sudden transition into almost-adulthood well, and she, along with the very adult feelings and ideas she caused him to have, didn't help at all. He found himself wanting to run his hands through her hair and up her thigh, to feel her throat under his lips, to hear her voice as she screamed his name.

And then she had to go and take her shirt off.

Years passed. Years of wanting her. Years of trying, and failing, to suppress his fantasies and desire. Years of wondering when he'd have the courage to say "fuck it" and kiss the living daylights out of her. All those years, all those different scenarios of how that first kiss would play out.

Never once did he imagine that the first kiss would be the last. A goodbye kiss pressed against cold, dead lips surrounded by a mahogany casket. No passion, no desire, no love. Only two people who could never be together in life, separated forever by death. (Forever, he's already decided, ends as soon as he can get home and load his gun.)

Michael must have imagined it a thousand different ways. He never thought it would be like this.


End file.
